ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 118
Witam w kolejnym, już sto osiemnastym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Kanadyjski koncern Groove games to jeden z nielicznych publisherów, który w fachu wypluwania siermiężnych i budzących grozę swoim topornym wykonaniem pierwszoosobowych strzelanin, zna się jak mało kto. To za ich pośrednictwem na sklepowych półkach mogły się ukazać takie znamienitości jak na przykład, złożona z czterech części saga marine sharpshooter, której to dwie ostatnie odsłony omówiłem już w poprzednich epizodach mojego cyklu, a także osadzony w czasach walki o iwo dżimę the heat of war, czy też drugo wojenny Rajd na Berlin oddziały specjalne, które to pojawiło się w mojej serii równe sto odcinków temu. Co by jednak było, gdyby ludzie z tej stajni zlecili pewnym niedojdom, by ci wyklepali dla nich militarną produkcję z oddziałami amerykańskimi na czele? I to parę ładnych lat przed premierą black opsów i innych ghostów od activision? I czy otrzymany produkt, jest chociaż w minimalnym stopniu warty jakiejkolwiek uwagi? Zaraz się przekonamy. Tak więc bez zbędnych ogródek, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra America's Secret Operations Close Conflict, znana także w innych zakątkach świata pod nazwą close cłoters conflict, wypełzła z czeluści pobliskiego wysypiska dnia dwudziestego drugiego stycznia 2007 roku, za sprawą eksploratorów z groove games, którzy to mają nosa do tego typu perełek, a producentem, który dopuścił się wytworzenia tych szczyn, było niejakie dajrekt action games, które na swoim koncie miało także, znane z odcinka siedemdziesiątego ósmego the heat of war, szerzej znane jako world war to combat, iwo dżima, rajd na berlin tajna broń trzeciej rzeszy, oraz dośc enigmatyczno brzmiące kombat task force sto dwadzieścia jeden, przełożone przez naszych biegłych tłumaczy z city interactive, a więc dzisiejsze city games na America's Secret Operations. I tutaj pojawia się pierwszy zgrzyt niczym podczas rozgryzania spleśniałego orzecha spod obrośniętej kurzem szafy pradziadka ze strychu. Otóż tym razem polski dystrybutor, postanowił zerwać ze zwyczajem nazywania każdego twora od tego dewelopera na kompletnie różny sposób, i dziewiętnastego maja 2007 roku , wydać close kłoters konflikt, czyli tytuł, który nie ma praktycznie nic wspólnego z poprzednią pozycją od tamtych autorów, jako kontynuację tajnych operacji w Ameryce. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do meritum moich wywodów, sprawdźmy jak gość dzisiejszego odcinka poradził sobie na rozmaitych portalach internetowych. Prócz nieodzownego rosyjskiego serwisu absolut gamers, które wtrąciło swoje trzy grosze umieszczając recenzję zwieńczoną pełnymi pięcioma procentami, mamy również puszkinowski sewen łuf, który jednak na wyrób kanadyjskiego pochodzenia, spojrzał nieco łagodniejszym okiem stawiając mu 3 i pół na 10 możliwych punktów. Dwóm stronom o tematyce gier wideo ze wschodu wlazł w paradę jeden z Zachodu, i to nie byle jaki. Gamespot, jako ostatni z trójki muszkieterów postanowił jednak jeszcze bardziej zmięknąć, gdyż tutaj nota pod artykułem z piętnastego lutego, wynosiła 4 i jedna dziesiąta na 10. Czyżby więc kreatorzy wzięli lekcje z poprzednich porażek i wykonali coś faktycznie w miarę strawnego? Przekonajmy się. Gdy już przetrwonimy wystarczającą ilość czasu, ślęcząc nad ścianą tekstu o prawach autorskich, ostrzeżeniem od ijes arbi, iż doświadczenie płynące z gry może się zmienić w grze wieloosobowej, emblematami wydawcy oraz projektantów, i niemalże minutowym klipie, który zarysowuje nam fabułę, która od chwili skończenia tego filmu nie jest dalej rozwijana, wreszcie zostajemy wrzuceni do ekranu głównego tej intensywnie parującej sraki. I będąc całkowicie szczerym, wbrew pozorom na pierwszy rzut oka meni wygląda nawet obiecująco, jak na grę niskich lotów. W tle mamy malowidło z pudłem z logiem gry, za nim pięciu kamratów, z których parka celuje najwyraźniej w sufit, oraz niebieskie drażniące światło odbijające się z korytarza. Dobre wrażenie również robi czcionka, która niemalże mnie nabrała, iż mam do czynienia z wyrobem zbudowanym na silniku od wolw. I na tym omal poprzestało, gdyż niestety, czar pryska i wszystko trafia jasny chuj w momencie, gdy zajrzymy do okna z opcjami. Wtedy to przed naszymi oczętami jawi się wnętrze tej skrzynki, pełne obtartych krawędzi, metalicznych fragmentów i wypalającej oczy pomarańczy. I właśnie w tym okamgnieniu można śmiało stwierdzić, co nas czeka. Porzućcie wszelkie nadzieje! Produkt rozgrywką przypomina milion innych fps-ów, które przewinęło się w historii gier wideo, tylko, że pierwotnie miał on być strzelanką w całości opartą na potyczkach po sieci. Tak czy siak, w każdym poziomie naszym celem jest ubicie wszystkich znajdujących się na obszarze ciemiężycieli, oraz wykonanie powierzonego przez centralę zadania. Raz to będzie zlikwidowanie określonej grupki osób z jednej konkretnej broni, innym razem będziemy zmuszeni używać tylko pukawek z tłumikiem, a kiedy indziej z kolei, naszym pierwszorzędnym obowiązkiem będzie wyłupianie gał wprost na telewizory, przez określony przez programistów czas. Nie pytajcie, ja też nie wiem jaki jest w tym sens. I o ile wszystko działa jak należy, nasz śmiałek zostaje wrzucany z lokacji do lokacji, naznaczamy wzrokiem kolejne kineskopy, a trup ścielę się gęsto, to prędko w naszych działaniach, zaczynamy się zastanawiać nad ich sensem, i istnieniem związku przyczynowo skutkowego. I ja rozumiem, że ta kampania to pewnego rodzaju rozgrzewka przed faktycznym gwoździem programu, która stoi w ekranie tytułowym daleko w tyle za opcją wejścia do istniejącej gry, ale skoro kreatorzy zadali sobie tyle trudu, by zaprojektować te pomieszczenia wraz z zamieszkującymi je nieszczęśnikami, to mogli włożyć jej tyle samo, w opowiedzenie jakiejś trzymającej się kupy akcji. No właśnie, skoro już dotknąłem temu naszych współzawodników, swoją przebiegłością mogą oni konkurować jedynie z uchwytem od szpadla. Mamy więc cherlawych towarzyszy z niedowładem kolan, którzy to nie spuszczają nawet na milimetr ręki czy też lufy z naszej makówki, jednocześnie brnąc przed siebie jakby stąpali po suwmiarce, skrytobójców, którzy łaskawie wykonają obrót w naszym kierunku jak tylko dotkliwie pokiereszujemy ich mundur, oraz zatwardziałych w boju geniuszy zła, wałęsających się w większym gronie, którzy gdy tylko na nas się napatoczą, zaczynają stać w miejscu jakby ktoś wylał na nich ciekły azot i doprawił grzmotnięciami z niebios, próbując obsypać nas nabojami. By jednak potencjalny gracz czuł, że mimo tych niedogodności, nadal konkuruje z prawdziwymi żołnierzami z krwi i kości, po każdym ubitym kapralu, w lewym górnym rogu zostaje po nim wzmianka, oraz jego imię. Pojedynkujemy się więc z takimi osobistościami jak Dirk, Emil, Wilhelm, Andreas, bądź wreszcie Prawdziwy Frank, klon Gintera, Konrad jest lamą, czy chociażby, Rudiger pośle Cię do piachu. Do kompletu paczki brakowało chyba tylko emeldżi jolosłagerów. Nasz junak został zaopatrzony w nielichy wachlarz narzędzi mordu. Od pistoletów takich jak kondor 50, mgs 45, emg, aż po większe gnaty typu blok sds, aksjal, jeferson em ka cztery, a na wyrzutni rakiet skończywszy. I wszystko właściwie idzie jak po maśle, dopóki nie skorzystamy z mechaniki oddawania wystrzałów. Albowiem kiedy już położymy swój palec na spuście, i za niego pociągniemy, trzymane przez nas parabellum zaczyna z nieznanych przyczyn wznosić się ku górze, jakby ktoś je pociągał za niewidoczne gołym okiem sznurki, i jesteśmy zobowiązani do przeciągania myszki w dół, by większość naszych pocisków zaczęła trafiać w cokolwiek prócz pułapu bądź powietrza. Zupełnie jakbyśmy w tym gównie przeistaczali się w jakiegoś berbecia, który podczas rutynowej akcji, próbował utrzymać w swoich łapkach sikający wąż strażacki, chwilę po tym jak roztrzaskał sobie kapustę spadając z kołyski. Na łapy sfinksa, czy na tę operację został wysłany jakiś chłystek, który chwieje się po złapaniu w garści pustaka, czy inny chłopek roztropek? Mało tego, najwyraźniej nasz dzielnego gieroja i Snajpera z Sztuki Zwyciężania od city interactive łączą więzy krwi, gdyż podobnie jak tamten, kiedy napotyka na identyczną broń do tej którą właśnie trzyma, nie korzysta ze zdrowego rozsądku, po prostu podnosząc z niej resztki amunicji, a zamiast tego żongluje nią całą z aktualnie władaną. Wrócę jednak na chwilę do obszarów, wokół których rozgrywa się ta gra. Pole treningowe składa się z paru map, dziejących się w dziale z chemiczną bronią jakiejś fabryki, stacji komunikacyjnej, korporacyjnym parku, urzędzie celnym, szpitalu, szybie naftowym, dworcu a także na dachu jakiegoś wieżowca. I byśmy za nadto się nie nudzili, koderzy postanowili zaoferować nam pewną ciekawą mechanikę, która przy każdym odrodzeniu czy rozpoczęciu danego zadania od nowa, losuje miejsce pojawiania się kontrkandydatów. I o ile ten zabieg sprawdza się w miejscach bazujących na paru pokoikach, to szczerze go znienawidzimy w bardziej rozbudowanych kompleksach. I idealnie instruującym to przykładem jest etap w szybie wiertniczym. Gdyż tym o ile za pierwszym razem po załadowaniu, zmierzymy się z jednostkami rozniesionymi po całym systemie, tak za drugim będziemy gonić szwadron oponentów szwędający się bezszelestnie po rogach. Jednak prawdziwą furorę robi tu misja numer dwa, gdy zostajemy zesłani do głównego obiektu łączności, zaopatrzeni jedynie w, dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć granatów. Tak kurwa, tysiąc sztuk bez jednego. Czy nasz kamrat ciągnie za sobą wór mikołaja wypełniony tymi granatami? Czy może jednak ma na sobie plecak wypełniony kuleczkami, które po wyrzuceniu transformują się w pełnoprawne granaty? Na łapy sfinksa, jak można było odjebać aż takie partactwo? Oprawa audiowizualna, a szczególnie w części wizualnej, jest naprawdę zaskakująca jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę buble, które już się tutaj pojawiły. I owszem, postacie wyglądają jakby po dwugodzinnym obracaniu w pralce oberwali w bańkę od nadjeżdżającego trabanta, efekty specjalnie podczas strzelania jak mąka rozsypana na kuchennym blacie, a szarzyzna aż bije po oczach, ale pomijając te zagadnienia, reszta prezentuje się niczego sobie. Bronie naprawdę nienajgorzej imitują swoje rzeczywiste odpowiedniki, animacje nie wyglądają jak wyjęte z sesji mołszyn kapcjiur osoby z paraliżem kolan, a z kolei oświetlenie, w tym cienie czy światło odbijające się od oręża, przypomina faktyczną iluminację. Jednakże jeśli chodzi o stronę dźwiękową, tak różowo już niestety nie jest. Odgłos przeładowywania brzmi jak otwieranie puszki sardynek, ciosanie nożem niczym pałeczka do gry na perkusji uderzająca o worek wypełniony piaskiem, brzmienie kroków przypomina raczej popierdalania w baletkach, a co się tyczy dźwięków spluw, to zostały one wykonane na jedno kopyto. Muzyka z kolei, prócz tego, że przygrywa nam jedynie w meni głównym, jest zaiste ociekająca patosem, dumą i zwycięstwem. Brakowało tylko powiewającej w tle amerykańskiej flagi. Na ogromną pochwałę zasługuje również kwestia stabilności i technicznych atrybutów programu. Chociaż gra nie dam nam się pochlastać przy kiepskiej optymalizacji, czy wyskakujących bez uprzedzenia zawieszek, to zwraca z nawiązką jeśli chodzi o dopieszczony do cna efekt szmacianej lalki, zwany przez niektórych jako ragdol. Gdyż zgodnie z nakazaną tradycją poprzednich tworów od tego wydawcy, po zgładzeniu napatoczonego na lufie mięsa armatniego, na ekranie monitora obserwujemy iście ekwilibrystyczne, wręcz cyrkowe ruchy. Mamy wręcz obligatoryjne w kaszanach obertasy, tulupy, szpagaty, pląsy i Bóg wie co jeszcze. Czasem po dostaniu kulki w plecy, wpadają na umiejscowione nieopodal przedmioty leżąc w sugestywnych pozach, których nie będę nawet tutaj przytaczać. Czasem gdy nienawistnik upadnie na podłogę, ich ręce latają w tę i we w tę, by w ostateczności się całkowicie rozłożyć. Jednak prawdziwą śmietanką jest bez wątpienia fizyka ciał, znajdujących się tuż koło wybuchającego granatu. Wówczas z gracją łabędzia wzbijają się w powietrze, łopocząc ramionami niczym skrzydłami. Balet jednak nie trwa zbyt długo, gdyż nie mija sekunda, a te znikają z oczu. Widać, że nad tym aspektem czuwał cały sztab patentowanych wirtuozów myszki i klawiatury. Jednak największe zażenowanie odczuwamy w momencie, w którym odkrywamy, że pykamy właśnie w chamską nakładkę do unreal tournament. Od charakterystycznych niebieskich napisów, imion nad konkurentami, które wynikają z natury silnika i zmałpowanego odliczania rodem z produkcji epic games, aż po zamrożenie pozy przy ukończeniu etapu. Wszystko jest równo stąd zgapione. No po prostu w to kurwa nie wierzę. Konkludując, America's Secret Operations close conflict, nazywany też wszędzie indziej jako close coters conflict, to gra wręcz koszmarnie niedorobiona. Pozostawiająca wiele do życzenia sztuczna inteligencja, a raczej bez inteligencja. Oklepane mapy oraz cele misji nie wymagające większego pomyślunku. Rynsztunek z irytującym odrzutem. Skopana po całości fizyka pośmiertna, czy znikające w mig zwłoki. Grafika i formuła losowych punktów odrodzenia rywali, które starają się, lecz nieudolnie ratować resztkę tego gniota. Oraz wreszcie sam tryb gry po Internecie, który w teorii miał stanowić o sile tego tytułu, umarł niedługo po premierze, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic. I konflikty z bliskiej odległości mogły mieć potencjał, by jakoś wybić się z dna hipermarketowego kosza. A tak, dostaliśmy mierną budżetową modyfikację unreal tournament 2004, która nie wnosi ze sobą absolutnie ani trochę do branży gier komputerowych. Wolałbym założyć sobie na oczy naznaczoną klocem pieluchę i popierdalać z nią ruszając łapami jak nadpobudliwy kurczak. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen. Category:2015 Category:Seria 9